


Home Alone

by histoiredamour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Home Alone Inspired Shenanigans, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, SPN Christmas Bingo, Weechesters, gencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/histoiredamour/pseuds/histoiredamour
Summary: Dean knew that leaving Sam alone for Christmas would end in tears, but he didn’t expect them to be his own. When Sam sets booby traps for a would-be intruder, Dean tries to help him feel safe again.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Home Alone

Dean knew that leaving Sammy home alone would only end in tears, but he didn’t think they’d be his own.

Clutching the bridge of his nose, Dean powered forward, pushing the hammer out of his way. “What the hell, Sammy?” he yelled. “Why’s there a freaking hammer hanging from the ceiling?”

When his eyes cleared, Dean glanced around the room, expecting to find his chipper younger brother, excited to see him as ever, but Sam was nowhere to be found.

“Sammy?” he asked again, his voice rising in fear. There weren’t many places to hide in the dinky motel room, after all. Sidestepping the army men scattered across the floor, Dean moved into the room cautiously. The closet door pushed open and he jumped backward in surprise. 

“Dee?” a small voice asked, and Dean watched Sam push the long jackets out of the way to step into the room. 

“Sammy, there you are,” Dean huffed out a chuckle and smiled warmly at his brother, who was drowning in the old bomber he’d nicked from the Roadhouse lost and found. Catching a glint of silver, Dean realized that the hanging arm concealed both Sam’s arm and Dad’s revolver.

“What the hell are you doing with that, Sammy?” Dean’s eyes widened as he moved forward to rip the gun out of Sam’s hand. Had something happened? Was there a monster around? Dean threw hasty glances at the salt lines on the window and by the door - not that those would help if it was a werewolf, or a vamp, or - 

“‘M sorry, Dean,” Sammy said, rolling his sleeve back and handing Dean the gun. Barrel-down, just like he’d taught him. Sam sniffed into the jacket cuff and Dean saw the tears that threatened to fall. 

“What is it?” He asked softly, smoothing out the edges in his voice from the rude welcome. “Why’re you hiding in the closet?” 

“I thought someone was coming,” Sam tried to shrug nonchalantly, but the warble of his voice gave away his fear. “I didn’t hear the car like normal.” Dean settled a hand on the back of his neck and guided him toward the bed. As Sam sat on the edge, Dean kneeled in front of him to peer into his face. 

“Why? Has someone been bothering you?” Sam shook his head silently, a single tear rolling down his lashes and his nose as he hung his head. Dean put a gentle hand under his chin. “Then what, Sammy?”

“It’s stupid,” Sam mumbled, shaking his hair in front of his eyes and avoiding Dean’s gaze. 

“It’s not,” Dean insisted, moving up to sit next to Sam on the bed. As he put a hand on the dresser, he saw the weathered cardboard of a VHS tape. “You’ve been watching a movie, Sammy?” Maybe changing to a lighter topic would help. 

Sam looked mortified. His mouth hung open and again he didn’t respond. Dean frowned, turning the case over in his hand. Home Alone. PG. What had Sam so spooked? 

The sting between Dean’s eyes reminded him of Sammy’s own booby trap and he chuckled. “You tried to Home Alone me?”

Rather than laughing, Sam set his lips into a thin line, crossing his arms and turning away from his brother. 

“Aww,” Dean chuckled. “Don’t be like that - “ he threw an arm around Sam’s shoulders as he joined him at the end of the bed. He moved some of Sam’s bangs away to see his eyes as watery as ever. In a low voice, he asked “Were you tryna catch somebody?” Sam nodded, biting his lip. “Nobody's been around, though,” Dean said to the room, waiting for Sam to correct him.

“Not besides dad’s friend. He dropped off the video and checked in on me.” 

Dean hummed quietly. “So why the obstacle course?” 

Sam glanced meaningfully at the gun that Dean had pocketed. “You and Dad always make a big deal about leaving me alone. There’s gotta be someone, right? “

It was Dean’s turn to avoid responding. He knew he shouldn’t have left Sammy. He was still too young. He dragged a hang over his face, trying to steel his features into something close to comforting. “You’re safe here, Sammy. You don’t have to worry when…. when we’re gone.” The words sounded hollow, even to his own ears. He pulled his brother closer, under his arm. Sam’s wet face turned towards his chest.

After a long silence, Sam’s breathing had evened out. He mumbled into Dean’s jacket “Where’s Dad?”

“He just dropped me off - said he was gonna see someone up in Minnesota, but he’ll be back before New Year’s.” Sam huffed, but made no comment. Wiping his face, he got up to open the closet - pulling out pillows, blankets, and his deteriorating chapter books. “How long have you been in there, man?”

Sam shrugged, bringing his collection to the bed near the door. He sat up against the headboard, looking at Dean expectantly. Dean obliged, returning to Sam’s side and throwing an arm over his shoulder. “What do you wanna do tonight?” he asked casually.

With a tone well beyond his years, Sam murmured “I haven’t slept for a week.” He leaned his head on Dean’s chest and felt the rumble of his older brother’s chuckle.

Dean cast a glance at him, wanting to jostle him or give him a ribbing for his tactical decorations, but his heart warmed at the sight of Sam’s small smile, and the fist curled gently in the fabric of his shirt. Maybe it could wait until tomorrow.

Dean pulled the stained comforter over Sam’s small form and curled a hand into his hair. “It’s okay, Sammy,” he whispered. “I’ve got ya.” Reaching over to turn off the light, he saw the first few flakes of snow begin to fall. “Merry Christmas, baby brother.”


End file.
